TOMB RAIDER LA TUMBA DEL MALDITO
by R.V.Helsing
Summary: Bueno,es fácil de resumir. A Lara le encargan encontrar una tumba, a partir de ahí mejor leedlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, los protagonistas que salen en Tomb raider no són mios, son de Eidos y de Crystal según creo. Dicho esto, ya podeís seguir con la lectura  
**

**TOMB RAIDER. LA TUMBA DEL MALDITO**

**Cap.1**

Lara estaba entrenando en su campo de tiro, cuando Winston la llamó:

-Srta Lara, tiene usted una visita.

-¿Quien es, Winston?

-No me lo ha dicho, dice que viene de un Ministerio de Cultura y no me ha contado más

-Bueno, en este caso, será mejor recibirle Voy un poco sudorosa, me tomare una ducha rápida y bajo. Distráelo un rato.

-Si, señorita.

Al cabo de un rato, Lara bajo al vestíbulo y dijo:

-¿Buenos días, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

-Buenos días, srta Croft- dijo un hombre de unos 60 años- Es usted tan hermosa como dicen

-Vayamos al grano. ¿Por que ha venido?

-Vaya, me gusta esa actitud- dijo el hombre sonriendo- Bien seré breve, el Ministerio de Cultura de mi país, teniendo en cuenta la gran experiencia que tiene usted en esos temas, quiere que encuentre la tumba de un personaje histórico famoso.

-¿Y de que país es usted?

-Rumania. Para serle sincero queremos que encuentre la tumba de Vlad Tepes

-¿Se refieren a Drácula, no? Según recuerdo cuando se abrió la tumba del monasterio del lago Snagov en 1931, lo hallaron vacío.

-Exacto. Por eso mi país, quiere que encuentre su tumba verdadera donde esta enterrado para que le demos cristiana sepultura.

-De acuerdo, será un placer hacer ese servicio a su país. Por mas que considere a ese personaje como un tirano asesino.

El hombre torció la boca y dijo:

-Evite decir esto en Rumania, querida, algunos consideran a Vlad Tepes como un héroe nacional. Tome- dijo sacando de su chaqueta un sobre- le regalamos este billete de avión y una estancia en el mejor Hotel de que disponemos durante el tiempo que precise. La paga será cuantiosa si logra encontrar la tumba, y si no…

-¿Si no que?

-Pues no va a pasar nada- dijo riendo- seguirá teniendo nuestro agradecimiento por haberlo cierto, quedamos dentro de una semana en el Hotel, soy Vladimir Rostov. Adiós Srta Croft.

Cuando el hombre salió, le sonó el teléfono y dijo:

-Todo arreglado, cuando encontremos al Maestro, tendremos el secreto de la inmortalidad a nuestro alcance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 **

Al cabo de una semana, Lara estaba alojada en el mejor Hotel de la ciudad. Antes de quedar con su contacto, Lara llamó a Alister y dijo:

-¿Alister que sabes de Vlad Tepes?

-Pues supongo que lo mismo que tu Lara. ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque voy en busca de su tumba

-Pues llévate….

-Ya adivino la broma Alister, puedes ahorrarte la molestia. Sé que como encontraron el sarcófago vacío creyeron que había salido de la tumba por su propio pie.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Voy a empezar por investigar la tumba del monasterio, a ver si encuentro alguna pista. Hazme un favor y intenta encontrar todo lo que puedas sobre él

-OK, Lara.

A la hora convenida, Lara se puso ropa cómoda, unos shorts y una camiseta, como lo llamaba ella para visitar tumbas y bajo al salón:

- Hola. Srta Croft- dijo Vladimir- ¿Ya sabe como empezara su búsqueda?

- Pues si, lléveme al monasterio del lago Snagov, quiero ver ese sarcófago

- Faltaría más, Srta.

Cuando llegaron al monasterio había una niebla que lo cubría casi todo, Lara entró y se dirigió a la supuesta tumba, abrió el sarcófago y en efecto estaba vacío y seco. No obstante al levantar la vista, vio un pequeño grabado. La forma era la de un pequeño dragón enroscado.

-El emblema de la Orden del Dragón – dijo pasando su mano por el relieve

El relieve se hundió en la piedra dejando ver un hueco donde había un anillo. El anillo tenía el mismo dibujo. Al lado del anillo había un pergamino, en que había escrito en latín:

"Hemos ocultado el anillo del Maestro para que sus enemigos no profanen su tumba. El anillo es una de las llaves…

No había nada más escrito. Lara lo cogió todo el anillo y se lo llevó. Esa misma noche contactó por videoconferencia con Alister:

-¿Que tal te va por el país de Drácula, Lara? ¿Algún descubrimiento?

-Pues si. He encontrado en su "tumba oficial" un anillo junto a un pergamino, que dice que el anillo es una de las llaves de la tumba.

-Que bien. Esto del anillo me recuerda…

-¿Que?

He encontrado una serie de escritos por Internet que confirman que hay pruebas de que Vlad III, tenía un medallón con el mismo símbolo, entonces es posible…

-Que sea la otra llave o quizás otra de las llaves. Gracias Alister

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quien es?

-Soy Vladimir, Srta. Croft. ¿Cual es nuestro próximo destino?

-El castillo de Bran. Pero tendremos que investigar las zonas no abiertas a los turistas.

No hay problema.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Lara estaba explorando el castillo en las zonas prohibidas a los turistas, que eran muy pocas, se había llevado consigo una linterna e iba palpando la pared en busca de cualquier relieve o cualquier interruptor que pudiera encontrar. De pronto encontró sus manos siguieron un relieve conocido, el de la Orden del Dragón. Lara empujo la piedra, un pasadizo oscuro se abrió delante de ella.

Mientras avanzaba una docena de ratas grandes como gatos se abalanzaron hacia ella, Lara les disparo con sus pistolas automáticas. De pronto se encontró en una sala amplia como una nave de catedral, con gruesas columnas. En medio había un sepulcro.

- Vaya, a ver si será más fácil de lo que creía.

Lara levantó la tapa del sepulcro y encontró el medallón.

-La segunda llave. Sólo me falta saber donde esta la tumba real

En el sepulcro había otro pergamino, Lara lo cogio y leyó:

"El medallón del Maestro es la segunda llave, para encontrar a nuestro Maestro. Para ello deberás demostrar tu valía, busca en las viejas ruinas del cementerio mas antiguo del territorio de nuestro Señor y Maestro, y busca la tumba del vurdalak, enfréntate a los sus fieles servidores, y usa tus llaves"

-Bien, si mis deducciones no fallan, eso significa que deberé acudir a la antigua región de Valaquia, que era donde gobernaba Vlad y ahí encontrare la tumba.

Mientras Lara, leía se oyó un ruidito, Lara levantó las pistolas y apuntó a la oscuridad, multitud de unos diminutos ojos rojizos brillaron en la oscuridad, la estancia se llenó de ratas.

-Mierda… – Lara saltó sobre el sepulcro y apuntó con sus pistolas a la horda de ratas hambrientas

Mientras Lara estaba pensando en como deshacerse de las ratas y salir de ahí, Vladimir la estaba esperando a la salida, cuando le sonó el móvil. Lo cogió y dijo:

-Si

-Supongo que todo va bien, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, jefe. Deberíamos haberla contratado hace años, muy efectiva la chica

-¿Ha encontrado la segunda llave y la ubicación de la tumba?

-Esta en ello

-Bien. Siga como hasta ahora, ayúdela, pero que no sospeche nada

-Entendido.

De pronto Lara se acordó que siempre llevaba en su mochilla una botellita de líquido de mechero y un mechero por si le fallaba la linterna. Tiro la botellita al suelo y tiró su mechero, el liquido se incendio y prendió a una de las ratas, esta chillando de dolor, se precipito a sus compañeras que huyeron del salio, Vladimir le dijo:

- ¿Que tal señorita?

- Un poco movido…

Vladimir arqueo la ceja sorprendido

- Bien, por lo que parece encontré el medallón y una pista sobre la tumba- continuo Lara

- ¿Sólo una pista¿ ¿no había ningún mapa?

- Pues no, pero al menos reduce los sitios que debemos buscar. Esta en un cementerio. Mire usted mismo- le dijo entregándole el pergamino

- Ya veo

- Esta noche me pondré a investigar, a ver si puedo acotar las posibilidades.

- Bien, yo también lo haré, por mi cuenta. Que descanse señorita Croft.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Ya en el Hotel, Lara inicio su ordenador portátil, y habló con Alister:

- Buenas noches, Alister. ¿ Has encontrado algo interesante?

- Pues nada nuevo. ¿Y tú?

- No, pero a ver si me consigues un mapa antiguo de Rumania, necesito ubicar un cementerio

- Ok. Supongo que de cuando Vlad murió, ¿verdad? Te paso con Zip, te tiene que decir algo

En la pantalla del ordenador apareció Zip

- Hola, Lara, ¿como te va?

- Bien, Zip, gracias. ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

- Pues algo un poco inquietante, verás… Winston me dio el nombre y la descripción del hombre que te contrató, contacte con la embajada inglesa en Rumanía y adivina que me dijeron

- A ver… que no trabajaba para el Gobierno, ¿He acertado?

- Eres un as, Lara. Pero espera que no he terminado. Conseguí meterme en las conversaciones de móvil de ese hombre vía satélite, y no me gusto nada lo que oí

- ¿Que averiguaste Zip?...

En ese momento, se cortó la comunicación y sonó el teléfono

- Maldita sea… Vaya porquería de Wi-Fi, que hay por aquí- dijo mientras iba a coger el teléfono móvil

- Buenas noches, srta Croft. Soy Vladimir, he averiguado cual puede ser el cementerio que buscamos

- Genial- dijo Lara aparentando alegría, el aviso de Zip la había puesto más en guardia de lo que ya estaba.

- La verdad es que necesitamos que acuda en seguida, en un par de horas.

- De acuerdo- la urgencia hizo sospechar más a Lara, aunque iba siguiéndoles la corriente para que no sospecharan que intuia algo.- Me puede conseguir por favor una escopeta?

- Claro, ¿pero para que?

- El pergamino indicaba que me enfrentaría a los sirvientes del vampiro, seguramente serán lobos o murciélagos.

- Ningún problema. Le conseguiré una. Nos vemos a medianoche, srta Croft


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

Llegaron al cementerio hacia las 3 de la mañana, después de un breve vuelo en helicóptero. Lara saltó en paracaídas, una vez aterrizó encendió su linterna LED, y se dijo:

- Bueno, sr Empalador, espero encontrarle esta noche.

No acabo de decir eso que una bandada de murciélagos se le tiró encima, Lara los eliminó con unos cuantos disparos y siguió adelante.

Mientras en el helicóptero, Vladimir cogió el telefono móvil de Lara que estaba sonando y lo rompió con el pie. Seguidamente hizo una llamada:

- Señor, la srta Croft ya esta en el lugar

- Bien, seguidla, hasta que encuentre la tumba. Dejaremos que entre y se enfrente a lo que haya allí, después entraremos nosotros

- ¿Que haremos con ella?

- Bueno… necesitamos sangre para resucitar al Maestro, utilizaremos la de la Srta Croft, jajaja. Y ahora salta de ese maldito helicóptero y ve tras ella, no la pierdas de vista. Voy para allá Llámame cuando encuentre la tumba

Vladimir saltó del helicóptero en paracaídas y fue tras Lara. Mientras Lara iba de tumba en tumba buscando señales que la pudiesen orientar. Entre la niebla surgió un panteón, estaba en un cruce de los caminos que recorrían el cementerio. Había un candado sencillo que cerraba la verja que no resistió un par de balazos. Lara empujo la verja y entró dentro, enfoco los sarcófagos, en uno de ellos había una pequeña hendidura, Lara colocó el anillo y lo hizo girar. Con un estruendo, la pared se abrió dejando ver unas escaleras que se adentraban en la oscuridad, con sus fieles pistolas se adentró en el pasadizo.

Vladimir la estaba observando desde la oscuridad, llamó y dijo:

- Lo encontramos

Lara cogió una antorcha y le prendió fuego, se fijó que a su lado había dos palancas, con precaución las activo, un líquido empezó a salir de la pared, Lara mojo los dedos, olía parecido al aceite y acercó la antorcha encendida. Dos regueros de fuego se encendieron a los lados del pasillo dotando al pasillo de luz. Lara apagó su linterna y se adentró.

De pronto un ruido proveniente del suelo la hizo dar un salto mortal hacia atrás, el suelo se abrió dejando paso a una docena de estacas, todas las estacas tenían jirones de ropa o un esqueleto colgando.

Lara fue saltando de a una a otra las estacas, y así sucesivamente llegó al otro lado. Al cabo de dos minutos llegó a una estancia con dos puertas,

Una de las puertas tenía una cerradura pero ni el medallón ni el anillo conseguían abrirla.

- La llave estará en la otra puerta

Lara activó la palanca y esperó, una docena de murciélagos entró en la estancia, a los que eliminó fácilmente. De pronto se oyó un aullido y entro a grandes zancadas un lobo enorme, sus ojos ambarinos se clavaron en Lara, el animal gruño enseñando unos dientes enormes y afilados y se lanzó sobre Lara, esta le esquivó por milímetros, y le disparó, las balas no parecían hacerle hecho ningún daño. El animal se volvió a lanzar, dándole un golpe terrible y tirándola al suelo, aunque medio aturdida Lara pudo esquivar un mordisco en el cuello. Lara le golpeó en el morro con la culata del arma, el lobo emitió un gemido y se apartó para frotarse el morro. Lara se levantó del suelo de un salto y dijo:

- Bueno, lobito, se acabo…

El lobo gruño y se tensó para saltar otra vez sobre Lara, cuando lo hizo Lara le tiró una de sus granadas lapa, que se engancho en la cabeza del lobo, haciéndolo volar en pedazos. De entre los pedazos, Lara vio una cosa brillante, era una llave. La cogió y la puso en la cerradura de la pared opuesta, la puerta se abrió con un chasquido metálico, Lara bajo las escaleras.

Frente a ella había una gran puerta, en ella había el emblema del dragón. La figura tenía dos huecos, uno situado en el lomo y otra en el ojo. Más abajo había un escrito.

"Aquí reposa el Hijo del Dragón. Para encontrarle, restaura la vista y el corazón de la bestia".

Lara miró alrededor y vio una especie de jaula, la arrastró hacia la puerta y se subió en ella. Puso el anillo en el ojo y el medallón donde debería ir el corazón.

Un ruido proveniente de unos poderosos engranajes que se ponían en marcha hizo que Lara tuviese que bajar rápidamente para no recibir un golpe del portal de piedra.

Después de que se disipara el polvo, Lara pudo distinguir una especie de cripta, en ella había un gran sarcófago, Lara se acercó a él, sólo había un esqueleto polvoriento vestido con ropas elegantes.

Cuando Lara se fue a girar se vio rodeada de rifles automáticos, una voz dijo:

- Felicidades srta Croft, veo que es usted muy eficiente- dijo Vladimir que estaba tras de la muralla de soldados.

- Vaya, vaya, sr Rostov, así que quiere quedarse el descubrimiento para usted sólo. Ya se que no trabaja para el gobierno rumano.

- Ah, vaya, ya lo ha averiguado. Muy lista.

- De hecho Srta Croft, no es él quien ha organizado todo eso, sino yo- dijo otra voz.

- ¡Bartoli! – dijo Lara- ¡Tu estabas muerto!

- No sea inocente Srta croft, Marco Bartoli era mi hermano gemelo. Yo soy Leonardo. Él buscaba la inmortalidad mediante la daga de Xian, convirtiéndose en un dragón, yo me convertiré en un inmortal mediante el Hijo del Dragón. Tiene gracia.

- Estás loco. Vlad Tepes era un psicópata, pero no un vampiro

- Bueno, ya lo veremos.

Bartola se acercó al sarcófago y dijo al muerto:

- Maestro estamos a punto… - Traed a la srta Croft- dijo a los soldados

Los soldados la llevaron allí. Lara les pegó un par de patadas y se deshizo de ellos, pero Bartoli le pegó una patada y la dejo medio aturdida, seguidamente la agarró del brazo y le hizo un corte con una daga, dejando caer la sangre sobre el esqueleto

- Ves como no paso nada, ya te lo dije- dijo Lara riéndose y cubriendo su herida.

- Cállate…

De pronto empezó a salir una especie de niebla del sarcófago, una especie de carne blanda cubrió el esqueleto, las uñas se alargaron en forma de garras, aparecieron unos ojos rojos y los dientes caninos se alargaron.

Aprovechando que tanto Bartoli como los soldados estaban distraídos, Lara consiguió desasirse de sus captores, con una llave de artes marciales los tumbo al suelo, les metió un par de balazos y salió de la cámara.

- Tengo que salir de aquí y pensar que hago ahora.

Mientras Bartoli gritaba dijo:

- Cogedla , estúpidos

De pronto una voz de ultratumba dijo:

- Deja que yo me encargue, siervo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Lara salió de la tumba por la cueva de donde había salido anteriormente el lobo, vio dos siluetas que estaban fuera hablando, Lara freno un poco y escucho:

Tío, viste ayer el programa… ¿de que trataba?

Pues no.

Vaya, me tendría que haber puesto el grabador

Lara se deslizó silenciosamente, golpeó a uno en la cabeza con la culata de sus pistolas, el otro soldado la apuntó y empezó a disparar pero Lara interpuso al soldado inconsciente como escudo y con la otra pistola mató al soldado. Una vez muertos, Lara registró los cadáveres, encontró un móvil y unas llaves que debían ser de algún vehículo, y murmuró:

Genial- Lara marcó un número

Hola, Lara – dijo Zip

Zip, necesito que me mandes un helicóptero, un avión o lo que sea.

Bien, Lara. Ya te he localizado. Aunque este no es tu móvil ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ahora no es momento para explicaciones.

De acuerdo. Ahora mismo te mando las coordenadas al GPS del móvil del aeropuerto más próximo.

Bien, hasta luego.

Lara miró alrededor suyo - en un rincón había varios jeep y algunas motos. Fue mirando vehículo por vehículo y probando la llave que había encontrado, hasta que al final encajo en una moto Honda de gran cilindrada, configuró el GPS, montó en ella y arrancó.

Mientras iba por la carretera, notó como si alguien la siguiera, miró por el retrovisor pero no se veía a nadie, no obstante un gran murciélago la estaba siguiendo, cuando se acercó a ella, Lara oyó el batido de alas, hizo un derrape, sacó las pistolas y le disparo.

El murciélago seguía dando vueltas como sí se burlara de ella, Lara volvió a disparar, el murciélago se quedó quieto en el aire, de pronto la forma de murciélago desapareció y en su lugar apareció un hombre.

Buenas noches

Me ha seguido hasta aquí, ¿Que quiere?

Es usted una mujer poderosa, lo noté en la sangre que me despertó, y ahora que la tengo delante… casi parece que la irradie.

Drácula sonrió, enseñando los colmillos y dijo:

Tengo hambre, así que, venga aquí y déme su sangre.

Lara le disparó a discreción, hizo una vuelta completa con la moto y acelero al máximo, cuando vio que el sol empezaba a aparecer por el horizonte y Drácula había dejado de perseguirla, sonrió. Estaba a salvo, por el momento.

Nos volveremos a encontrar, srta Croft


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Mientras observaba a su presa huir hacia el amanecer, Drácula se retiró a las sombras, una furgoneta con vidrios oscuros se paró a su lado. Bartoli abrió la puerta y dijo:

Maestro, entre. Le llevaremos a un sitio más acogedor.

Él se subió a la furgoneta, y se sentó en una de las filas de asientos, Bartoli le ofreció una bolsa de sangre, este la cogió e hincó los colmillos en ella bebiéndosela.

¿Se supone que esto es mi cena?

Maestro, tenemos más…

¿Creéis que voy a conformarme con esto?- dijo gritando- Quiero beber sangre directamente de las venas, no a través de un recipiente de…

Plástico- dijo uno de los soldados tímidamente

Leonardo Bartoli echo una mirada asesina al soldado, que cerró la boca y no dijo ni pío en el resto de camino.

Sr Bartoli, ya llegamos- dijo el chofer

Maestro … -siguió Leonardo

¿Que quieres ahora?

Hemos llegado a su residencia temporal. Ahí tendrá todo lo que necesite. Pero con estos ropajes, por elegantes que sean, llamaría mucho la atención. Póngase de momento, este abrigo y este sombrero– dijo entregándole la ropa

Drácula se los puso resignado, se subió el cuello del abrigo, se caló el sombrero hasta los ojos y siguió a Leonardo hasta la recepción del Hotel. Mientras su secuaz se encargaba de los trámites administrativos, el vampiro ojeaba a su alrededor disimuladamente hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en una joven que debía ser de la limpieza, agudizando el oído se enteró de que deseaba de que algún cliente rico se fijara en ella, también de que iba a limpiar la suite 1408 al cabo de una hora. Dio un codazo a Leonardo y le dijo:

Pide la suite 1408

¿Por?

Cállate y pídela- le susurró cortante

Si señor

Su sirviente pidió la habitación, y la recepcionista dijo:

Señor, es que esa habitación aún la tienen que limpiar

Señorita- dijo Drácula- quiero supervisar la limpieza yo mismo

Es que el Señor es un maniático con la limpieza

Bien señor

Cuando subieron a la habitación, Drácula corrió las cortinas para tapar la luz y dijo:

Te felicito, has conseguido lo que deseaba

Gracias, Maestro

Bien, ahora lárgate y averigua todo lo que puedas sobre esa chica, con cuya sangre me resucitasteis.

¿Por qué?

Pues porque quiero su sangre, estúpido.

Como desee, Maestro

Leonardo se fue de la habitación, el vampiro se cambió de ropa, y se sentó a esperar a la chica de la limpieza. Al cabo de un rato llamaron a la puerta.

Servicio de habitaciones- dijo la chica

Adelante

La chica entró con su carro, el vampiro la observaba detenidamente y le dijo:

¿Como puede ser que ningún hombre se haya fijado en una mujer tan bella como vos?

¿Perdone?

Aunque la joven deseaba que alguien se fijara en ella, no esperaba una entrada tan directa por parte del cliente. Ella siguió limpiando la habitación, mientras quitaba el polvo de las cortinas, no notó que el huésped, se le acercaba por detrás.

Preciosa mía, porque se dedica a este empleo, cuando tiene este porte de princesa

Drácula, la agarró por los hombros desde atrás, y le apartó el pelo

Señor, por favor, déjeme hacer mi trabajo, no me está permitido intimar con nuestros clientes- dijo apartándose y girándose de cara a él

No se preocupe por eso, ahora. Venga conmigo- dijo atrayéndola hacia él

Señor no siga con ….- dijo pero se quedó sin habla cuando los ojos del vampiro la paralizaron.

Él le puso una mano de acero en la barbilla y le ladeó la cabeza, dejándole expuesto el cuello, se relamió y le clavó los colmillos.

Al cabo de media hora, llamaron a la puerta

¿Quién es?- dijo Drácula interrumpiendo su almuerzo

Soy yo, Maestro- dijo Bartoli

Adelante

Su secuaz entró y se encontró con su amo, con la barbilla empapada en sangre y el cuerpo de su víctima aún en sus brazos.

Tal y como me ha pedido he encargado a mi mejor investigador que se ponga en marcha para descubrir todo sobre la chica que quiere

Así me gusta- Drácula sonrió enseñando sus colmillos

Y venía a comunicarle que nos vamos a Italia, a mi casa, en Venecia

Bien. Deshazte de esta- dijo tirando el cadáver al suelo.

¿No se va a transformar?

No. Vámonos


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando Lara llegó a su mansión. Winston dijo:

Me alegro de que este a salvo, Srta

Gracias. Pero igualmente estamos en un lío

Bueno, supongo que podrá superarlo.

Alister bajo de la Biblioteca y dijo:

He estado investigando, en casi todas las culturas existe la figura del vampiro.

Si eso ya lo sabía Alister, cualquier aficionado al tema del vampirismo, lo sabe

Sí, pero… ¿los aficionados, no consiguen permiso para acceder a la Biblioteca del Vaticano, verdad?

Buen trabajo, Alister. Y Winston, por favor, llama para que me tengan un avión preparado para esta noche

Si, señorita

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando se disponía a marcharse al aeropuerto, Zip la llamó:

Te he estado diseñando munición especial después que Alister me dijera a que nos enfrentamos y te he mejorado las pistolas

Genial. A ver , asómbrame

Observa- dijo Zip- poniendo sus pistolas preferidas en una mesa- te las he modificado para que disparen más rápido y tengan más capacidad de munición. Por otro lado, te he preparado estas balas-dijo mostrándole una caja con unas balas muy relucientes- Son de plata 100 pura y bendecida.

Gracias- dijo cogiendo las pistolas y poniéndose la munición en la mochila.

Después, coge esto- dijo enseñándole su gancho de escalada

No creo que vaya a escalar nada en el Vaticano, Zip

Espera, le he hecho una modificación para que si aprietas este botoncito-dijo enseñándole el susodicho- el gancho se convierte en una mini ballesta, por si tienes que clavar una estaca a distancia.

¿Y tienes munición para eso?

Claro- dijo dándole otra cajita.

Estupendo, Zip. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Srta…

Dime, Winston

Recuerde llegar a tiempo para la exposición benéfica que organizó para financiar las obras de esa tumba egipcia

¿Cuando era?

Pasado mañana.

Aquí estaré. Te dejo al cargo de la organización. Me irá bien dejar por un día los vampiros y dedicarme a las momias


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Por su parte, Bartoli y su ilustre invitado habían llegado a Venecia. Cuando se hubieron instalado, recibieron una llamada:

Si, _mio caro nipote_, estábamos esperando tus noticias. ¿Dices que ella irá al Vaticano?

Se oyó por el teléfono una débil voz femenina de afirmación

_Bene, bene. Per favore_, organízalo todo para traerla aquí aunque sea a rastras y haz feliz a tuo tio, haciéndome una visita

La voz femenina contestó otra vez afirmativamente

Ciao

A la hora de la cena, se oyó un helicóptero, que aterrizó en los jardines de la mansión Bartoli y de ella salió una mujer.

_Benvenuto_ a casa, Lucrecia

Ella le dio un par de besos y un abrazo

El placer es mío, tío. Al final hemos conseguido resucitar al Maestro

Ven, querida, te voy a presentar ante Él

Drácula estaba paseándose por los jardines a la luz del crepúsculo, Bartoli y su sobrina fueron hacia él y dijeron:

Te saludamos, Maestro

Él se giró y sus ojos se clavaron en Lucrecia

¿Quién es ella?

Soy la sobrina de Bartoli, Lucrecia y estoy a su servicio- dijo ella haciéndole una reverencia y arrodillándose ante Él

¿Tú eres la que se tenía que encargar de capturar a la mujer que quería?

Si, _signore_, ya está todo _pronto_, para capturarla y llevarla ante vos

Bien, si cumplís, os recompensare con la vida eterna. Por cierto estoy hambriento, ¿Me habrás traído algo para cenar, no?

Por supuesto, Maestro.

_Bene, bene_- dijo Drácula con sorna- ¿Dónde está?

En su habitación

¿Le apetece un entrante, _Padrone_?- dijo Lucrecia – Mi sangre es toda suya

Él le cogió la muñeca y pasó suavemente sus labios por la sensible piel de esta, como si fuera un beso, después clavó los colmillos en ella y bebió un poco de su sangre. Cuando él acabo dijo:

_Grazie, bella_.- le dio la vuelta a la muñeca y le besó la mano. No dudo que conseguirás complacerme.

Drácula se fue a su habitación a beber la sangre de una chica que Bartoli le había conseguido.

Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi querida sobrina.

El móvil de Lucrecia sonó, ella lo atendió y dijo:

Tengo que irme de inmediato, tio. Ella ya ha llegado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Mientras tanto ,Lara ya había llegado a la ciudad del Vaticano, gracias a sus influencias logró entrar en los archivos de la Biblioteca y consultar diversos libros sobre ocultismo.

Un miembro del Servicio Vaticano de Seguridad, llamado Andrés, entro y dijo:

_¿Signorita, _como va su busqueda?

_Bene, grazie- _dijo ella. Tiene alguna idea de que otros libros podrían ayudarme?

Pues no lo sé, pero quizá nuestro nuevo archivero, la pueda ayudar. Lo iré a buscar.

Muchas gracias.

Al cabo de un buen rato, cuando Lara ya pensaba que el guarda ese ya se había olvidado de dar el encargo, un cura entró en la estancia y dijo:

Bienvenida, Srta. Croft, la estábamos esperando. Nuestro Amo la quiere.

Lara se puso de pie y adoptó una posición de guardia de inmediato.

Tendré que improvisar-pensó

Un grupo de seis mercenarios entró en la estancia armados con punzones , navajas y otras armas blancas fáciles de camuflar.

Cogedla

Ella esquivó con relativa facilidad los torpes mercenarios, y con llaves de diferentes artes marciales consiguió dejarlos fuera de combate. Lara cogió al cura y dijo amenazándole con una de las armas de los mercenarios:

¿Quién es usted?

Lucio Bartoli

Me lo debí haber imaginado. ¿ Qué estáis tramando? ¿Donde están los otros cómplices?

No tiene escapatoria, Srta. Croft, pronto nuestro Amo saboreara su sangre!

No te lo crees ni tu- dijo asestándole un golpe y dejándolo KO

Ella salió de la Biblioteca, y fue recorriendo con cautela los pasillos del Vaticano, había un montón de guardas muertos de un balazo en la cabeza, ella vio a Andrés herido y fue corriendo.

Signorita Croft, me alegro que este bien. Tiene que avisar de inmediato al Jefe de Seguridad del Servicio del Vaticano.

No, será mejor que lo haga usted. Présteme su pistola, ellos han venido a por mí. Son parte de la familia Bartoli.

Cuidado esta familia es peor que la Camorra-dijo dándole la pistola

Aguante, agente.

Lara salió y consiguió camuflarse entre un grupo de turistas, mientras Lucio Bartoli ya había despertado, cogió su teléfono y dijo:

Lucrecia, Lara Croft se me ha escapado, ocúpate de que no salga de aquí si no es en nuestras manos.

No te preocupes, querido primo

Lucrecia iba andando por los pasillos, ojeando atentamente a todas las chicas, hasta que encontró a Lara, la fue siguiendo un rato hasta llegar en medio de la plaza de San Pedro. Lucrecia cogió el teléfono y dijo:

Atacad ahora y apresadla. La queremos viva y traedme el helicóptero.

Otro grupo de mercenarios salió de varios puntos estratégicos y apuntó a Lara con fusiles, mientras aterrizaba un helicóptero. Afortunadamente en este momento llegaron los Servicios de Seguridad y los Carabinieri, que arrestaron de inmediato a los mercenarios, Lara sólo pudo atisbar una cabellera rubia dentro del helicóptero que ya se había ido.


End file.
